HS : Toujours là
by EnfantTV - CFP
Summary: Janet Fraiser, une amie…


**Toujours là**

**Auteur :** EnfantTV

**E-mail :** chelseajoycewanadoo.fr

**Genre :** Romance, Drame

**Résumé: **Janet Fraiser, une amie…

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai écris cette scène après avoir vu Heroes et la fin de la saison 7. Voilà comment j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent après Heroes.

Elle frappa à la porte. Cela faisait au moins 10 minutes qu'elle se trouvait dans sa voiture et qu'elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de venir. La même réponse revenait à chaque fois. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Ils venaient de perdre Janet et elle avait bien faillit le perdre aussi. Lorsqu'elle était venue le voir à l'infirmerie, elle voulait lui dire à quel point elle avait eu peur et pourquoi, mais les mots avaient eu du mal à sortir. La seule chose qu'elle avait réussit à faire, avait été de pleurer.

Lorsqu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ses larmes de couler et de le serrer fort contre elle. Elle avait eu besoin de ce contact et Jack l'avait deviné. Ils étaient restés de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans bouger et sans rien dire. Simplement à écouter le cœur de l'autre battre contre le sien. De se sentir vivant tout les deux.

Elle avait fait son discours lors de la cérémonie et c'était la chose la plus dure qu'elle avait du faire de toute sa vie. Et c'est lorsqu'elle avait vu tous ses militaires devant elle, qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne reverrait plus Janet, qu'elle les avait quitté pour toujours. Après fini son discours, elle avait tourné les yeux vers Jack. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. De quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Peut-être que la vie continuait malgré la douleur.

Et ce qui avait fait le plus mal, c'est de voir que la vie continuait son cours normal alors qu'ils auraient voulu avoir le temps de souffler un peu et de pleurer un peu plus leur amie. Après la cérémonie Jack et Sam s'étaient retrouvés dans l'ascenseur. Les larmes avaient recommencés à couler sur les joues de Sam et Jack dans un geste tout naturel et tendre, l'avait de nouveau prise dans ses bras. Ils en avaient besoin tout les deux.

Jack l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez elle. Sur le pas de la porte, ils étaient restés un long moment, face à face. Ils n'avaient pas envie de parler. Jack lui avait conseillé d'aller se reposer un peu. Il s'était rapproché d'elle et avait déposé un baiser sur son front en lui murmurant : « Je serai toujours là pour vous ». Et il l'avait quitté.

Elle était rentrée chez elle et s'était effondrée en pleurs sur son lit. Elle s'en voulait de ressentir du bien être alors que Janet venait de mourir. Comme si elle s'en voulait d'être heureuse. Elle savait pourtant très bien que Janet aurait voulu qu'elle aille de l'avant et non qu'elle se laisse aller.

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que Jack l'avait déposé chez elle. Elle n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, ne plus se retrouver seule et se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras.

Pete avait appelé et même si elle tenait à lui, elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle venait de perdre une amie mais elle n'avait pas pus en dire plus. Elle avait la sensation qu'il ne pouvait pas la comprendre. Ne savant pas pourquoi, elle lui avait aussi parlé de ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque Jack avait été touché et qu'elle l'avait cru mort. Peut-être était-ce une manière de lui faire comprendre ses réels sentiments. En tout cas, Pete avait compris. Il lui avait souhaité d'être heureuse et avait raccroché. Une fois le combiné raccroché, elle fut soulagée. Elle avait été franche avec lui mais aussi avec elle. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait être heureuse en écartant Jack de sa vie mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il revenait à chaque fois dans sa vie.

Elle avait fixé son plafond durant plusieurs minutes. Et soudain, elle réalisa, en se prononçant quelques mots à elle, ce qu'elle voulait réellement. « Je l'aime » avait parut si naturel et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'elle se l'entendait dire. A ce moment, elle avait envie de se retrouver avec lui, comme à l'infirmerie ou dans l'ascenseur. Elle s'était donc levé, avait pris ses clés de voiture et avait roulé jusqu'ici.

La porte s'ouvrit et Jack apparut. Sam leva les yeux. Sa présence la rassurait.

**Sam** Je vous réveille ?

**Jack : **Pas vraiment !

**Sam** Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… je…

**Jack : **Vous avez bien fait !

Jack s'écarta et lui fit signe d'entrer. Sam s'exécuta. Il referma la porte derrière elle. Elle n'osa pas entrer plus. Il mit une main derrière elle pour l'inciter à entrer dans le salon. Elle avança et descendit les quelques marches suivit de Jack. Elle s'assit sur le canapé. Il voulut aller s'installer sur le fauteuil en face d'elle mais elle lui prit la main. Il la regarda. Elle voulait qu'il reste près d'elle. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

Sam garda la main de Jack dans la sienne et baissa les yeux vers ce geste. Il lui avait parut tout naturel. Les larmes apparurent de nouveau. La perte de Janet lui avait fait énormément mal mais cela lui avait donné aussi l'occasion de réfléchir. Cela lui avait rappelé que la mort faisait partie de leurs vies.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Janet puisse mourir de cette manière. Pas elle… pas comme cela. Pourquoi elle ? Elle ne le méritait pas. A chaque retour de mission, Janet avait l'habitude d'écouter Sam mais là, de retour de cette mission, elle n'était plus là. Sam s'était rendu compte à quel point Janet était devenue une amie chère. Sa meilleure amie.

**Sam** Je… Elle me manque…

Elle s'arrêta. Jack la regarda et ne dis rien. Il voulait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle se confie. Il lui serra la main. Sam sentit la pression. A cet instant, elle se dit qu'elle était soulagée qu'il soit vivant… que ce soit Janet qui soit morte. La seconde d'après, elle se détesta d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Elle était en colère contre elle. Comment avait-elle pu dire ça ?

**Sam** Je ne suis pas digne de sa mémoire… je…

Elle s'arrêta, le regarda puis baissa les yeux. Il allait la prendre pour un monstre. Jack caressa la main de Sam de son pouce pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**Sam** Durant un court instant, j'ai été soulagé que ça soit Janet qui soit morte… si vous aviez…

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête.

**Sam** Je n'aurais pas supporté si vous étiez…

**Jack : **Je sais.

**Sam** J'ai voulu la mort de ma meilleure amie… !

**Jack : **Chhuuuttt…

Jack passa la main derrière la tête de Sam et l'attira vers lui pour qu'elle pose sa tête contre lui. Sam se laissa aller et laissa ses larmes couler. Il la berça doucement. Elle passa ses mains autour de lui et se serra plus fort contre lui. Jack resserra lui aussi son étreinte. Sam nicha son visage dans le cou de Jack.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sam releva la tête et regarda Jack. Il avait un regard tendre et compréhensif. Jack passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Son visage montrait qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à trouver le repos depuis quelques jours déjà. Il se détacha un peu plus d'elle et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

**Jack : **Vous devriez d'aller vous reposer un peu Sam…

**Sam** Non… je ne…

**Jack : **Sam… vous en avez besoin.

Sam regarda Jack. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fermé l'œil depuis la mort de Janet. A chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à s'assoupir, elle revoyait la scène où Jack tombait sous le feu ennemi. Elle se réveillait avec la peur au ventre.

**Sam** Je ne veux pas rester seule…

**Jack : **Vous pouvez rester ici. Je vais vous préparer la chambre…

**Sam** Non !

Ils se regardèrent. Sam commença à s'allonger sur le canapé en tirant, par la main, Jack contre elle. Il se glissa derrière elle. Il passa un bras protecteur par-dessus elle. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent. Il nicha son visage dans le cou de Sam. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier cette étreinte. C'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité et où elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack sentit Sam se décontracter et commencer à s'endormir. Cette femme, d'habitude si forte, s'était effondrée dans ses bras. Son petit séjour à l'infirmerie et la mort de Janet l'avait fait fortement réfléchir. Après le retour de Daniel, il avait oublié que la mort était toujours présente et qu'ils risquaient tous les jours leurs vies. Mais la mort de Janet, le ramenait à la réalité. Il avait faillit mourir.

Sam se resserra contre Jack et il l'entendit murmurer.

**Sam** Je vous aime… Jack


End file.
